creepypasta_factoryfandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: VHS Director's Cut
This creepypasta resembles on a young boy who appears to be a brony. And this story, he will tell it through his POV (Point of View) and he tells about an unreleased VHS Director's Cut of the film simply known as My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. Now, ladies and gentlemen, Creepypasta Factory Presents: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: VHS Director's Cut. ---- I always loved My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ever since i was a young boy. The characters, the episodes, the music, and the songs brought joy to my life. When it's new film called My Little Pony: Equestria Girls came out, i was so excited that my grandma bought it on DVD for my birthday. When i opened the present, i hugged my grandma and thanked her. One day after my birthday, i was checking on my computer. Then, i clicked on the link of hasbro.com and i saw an announcement: Unreleased VHS Director's Cut of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Now on Sale! This confused me but i decided to tell my grandma to buy it. So me and my mom went to the video store. There was lots of VHS movies. My grandma picked the VHS director's cut of the original DVD film and payed it, so we took it home. I put the VHS on my VHS player, and it started playing. The introduction was normal, but it froze for a second. You know, the film's logo? Well... it just stood there. It did not move at all. You could not even hear the rest of the theme song. After that, it cut to the scene where Twilight meets Fluttershy in the human world. It was dead silent. Then suddenly, it cut to static. It was taking for 5 minutes. I could see a hidden video on it. It looked like Twilight standing over Fluttershy, and somehow Twilight tore open her chest and proceeded to eat her intestines. That was kind of gross and the static cut finished when the film cut to the scene where Twilight was playing soccer ball with rainbow dash in order to win the crown. Again it was dead silent, and it cut to static but thankfully without hidden video. After that, it cut to the final scene where Twilight and her friends try to defeat Sunset Shimmer in her Demon form. But the weird thing about it is that the scene was longer than i ever expected. Sunset Shimmer turns back to her human form, and punches violantly Twilight's face, chest, and ovary. Twilight started bleeding and her blood flowed everywhere. Twilight's friends were very scared. Then Sunset Shimmer killed everyone from the school. This scared me and i took out the VHS tape, and broke it with a silver hammer from my father. If you ever own a VHS director's cut copy of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, do not watch it. It will scare the guts out of you. Category:VHS Category:Director's Cut Category:Unreleased Versions of Films Category:First Creepypastas Category:Creepypastas by XxDinoFlamerxx